


A Fine Line

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “What?” She said, trying for natural until her voice cracked.





	A Fine Line

He pushed the connecting doors open, and saw her sitting on the bed. Muted light from the bedside lamp hiding her face in the shadows, white tissue between her fingers. She didn’t look up, their usual game of chicken these days.   
He watched her all day, pale and distant, absentminded, something on her mind other than the case, and where usually, he’d let it go, today something told him not to. So he stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, hands in his pockets, watching her turn over the tissue in silence, stained red. His heart sank, taking his knees with it, forcing him to cross the three steps and sit next to her.   
A veil of red tresses hid her face well, but when his shoulder brushed hers, he felt her shiver and a hitch in her breath betrayed her.   
“Scully,” he sighed, arm instantly around her, pride be damned.   
“What?” She said, trying for natural until her voice cracked.  
“Nothing,” he didn’t move away, pulled her a little closer in fact, “nothing.”  
“I’m,” she started but her throat closed on the word, sending a shiver through them both.   
Mulder steeled himself, walled of all his fear and pain, to be damn sure, his voice wouldn’t break.   
“Fine,” he whispered the words against her temple, “you’re fine.”


End file.
